Capture the Flag
by shikashadow
Summary: Shikamaru is currently failing gym. Only way to bring his grade to a C is the Gym final. Capture the Flag. He's determined to win, but when he meets a girl, his gameplay, and his life, changes forever. Shikaino/Sasuhina/Nejiten/Narusaku.*Permanent Hiatus*
1. Prologue

_I was bored so I just wrote this for no reason. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_

_I do not own the Naruto characters._

Capture the Flag

Prologue

My life is troublesome.

I'm Nara Shikamaru. I'm basically a normal guy, or so people say. A's in Honors Calculus, A's in AP World History, and AP Physics, A's in English, Language Arts, and pretty much every subject in the Konoha boarding School. But there's one subject that I have an F in.

Gym.

Yes. I pretty much suck at gym. Do you know why? I'm lazy. Yep, I'm the laziest kid in Konoha. Life is so troublesome!

Well, I have an amazing story about gym. It's about the game of capture the flag. I know talking about capture the flag is weird, but hey, Choji lost 5 pounds in it! Choji's my best friend. We've been friends since our Kindergarten year at this school. I have many friends, there's Uzumaki Naruto, this kid who's so hyper, like a demon fox. I never really thought how we met! I'm lazy, and he's, you know, not lazy. Hyuuga Neji, is another one of my friends. He's always destiny this, and destiny that, and he hates her cousin, Hinata. He's one grade above me, but I have lunch, gym and Calculus with him. Another one of my friends is a guy named Uchiha Sasuke! Everyone thinks he's mysterious but, I'm okay with his mysteriousness. I think he's weird because for some reason he hates his brother! His brother, Uchiha Itachi was arrested for killing his whole family, excluding Sasuke, but he joined this weird prison escape club named the Akatsuki. I have no idea what's going on in this world so it's just normal. Those are my wacky friends. I see that you think I make bad decisions on friends but, I think it's alright.

Well, I lost my topic. Oh yeah! Capture the Flag. You see, capture the flag isn't a bright sport to play, but this game changed my life, I warn you, do not stop reading this, your life could depend on it. Not really your life, just your gym grade.

Welcome to my troublesome nightmare.

_Just a random fic I made up!_

_REVIEW AND YOUR GYM GRADES WILL IMPROVE!_


	2. Day 1

_I'm horrible at Romance Fics so no bad reviews please!_

Capture the Flag

Day 1

I woke up to the pleasant sound of, Choji's potato eating. That always wakes me up. I share a dorm with Choji. You know my best friend from Kindergarten, I already told you. You're lucky you don't share a room with him. He sleeps on the top bunk while I sleep on the bottom bunk, and do you know what happens? The top bunk falls on me, including Choji. I just hate when Choji does that. I know it's not Choji's fault but he's so troublesome! It's kind of like he's fa…. I shouldn't say that. He hates to be called the F word as in, fat. I warn you, do _not,_ go up to Choji and tell him he's fat. You'll get killed. I'd want to switch beds with Sai. Sai's my other roommate. He's really lucky. He sleeps on the single bed. I want that bed. Sai got it because he was here first! Well, Sai's not so troublesome, I mean, he likes to draw, and smiles all the time. Those aren't so bad, except for the smiling part. It creeps me out. A lot. Well my roommates are okay, except for Choji's sleeping skills.

"Choji! Would you put down the chips?" I asked.

Choji frowned, "C'mon Shikamaru! This is my room you know!"

"Don't you mean _our _room! I'd rather keep it clean!" I said. I yawned, "I'm going back to bed."

"Shikamaru, it's a school day," said Sai said while waking up, "We have to go to art class!"

Of course, Sai always wants to be at art class early. I'm too lazy to go to art class. Why did it have to be the first period of the day? It's always the same thing every day, art, then world history, next is Calculus, after that is study hall, late its English and Language Arts, after that is lunch, physics, orchestra (I play the French Horn), and the class I hate, gym. I actually glad gyms the last period of the day! It's good for me, being lazy for the first 8 classes of the day, then be all around the place. I don't do anything in gym. Gym is just so, for hyper people, like Naruto, I think. Well, you know, Sai, art class, he makes me go with him.

"Sai, can I please go back to sleep!" I asked with a yawn.

Sai smiled, "Please?"

"How troublesome, fine." I said. That puppy dog face always works, it's so annoying.

* * *

Well art was okay; my artwork was horrible compared to Sai's. Who cares. At least I have a better subject next. I sat with Naruto in AP World History. He always talks so loud, it's annoying.

"Will you keep it down Naruto!" I yelled.

Naruto looked at me and said, "Ahh, trying to go to sleep again, eh?"

"No, I want to finish my homework!" I yelled at him.

Mister Sarutobi yelled at me, "Be quiet Shikamaru, other people are trying to do their work!"

How troublesome. I get in all the trouble while Naruto gets off the hook.

Naruto laughed, "You got burned!"

I hate him.

* * *

The bell rang as I went to my next class. Calculus was next, the subject I actually like. There's three man groups in calculus so I sit next to Neji, and Sasuke. People call us the nerd table. I don't care.

"Pssst! Shikamaru, ready for our gym final today?" Neji asked.

"Mr. Hyuuga, one demerit!" Mrs. Yuhi said. She wrote his name on the wall. I honestly forgot we were taking our final exam for math. Still, I shook my head. I covered my answers because for some reason, Neji and Sasuke's eyes were strange. It's like they can see my answers. I finished first so people started to laugh at me. I don't care about the other people. The best thing about finishing first is Mrs. Yuhi lets us do anything we want after we're done. I like Mrs. Yuhi, she's way better than her husband, my world history teacher, Mr. Sarutobi. I slept for the remainder of the time before Sasuke woke me up with fire. Literally.

I went to my next class, study hall, and just slept the whole time. Then English/ Language Arts, I have no friends in that class, except for Sai, if that counts as a friend. Finally my favorite time of the day, Lunch. All my friends are at lunch.

* * *

Choji sat down and had 24 hot dogs on his tray.

"Dude, Choji, what's with all those hot dogs?" I asked. I already know that Choji gets 24 hot dogs a day, so that was probably a stupid question to ask.

"Shikamaru! It's just a,"

I interrupted, "Don't answer that." I started twittling my fingers.

Neji and Naruto came to the table, each with three hot dogs.

"Choji! You are a human hot dog eater!" Naruto yelled at Choji.

I looked at Choji's tray, all the hot dogs were gone, "You are a pig."

"Thanks!" Choji said sarcastically, "Why aren't you having lunch?"

"I'm not hungry," I responded with a yawn.

Neji stopped eating his hot dog and questioned, "Is it about the gym finals?"

"Yeah," I answered. I noticed that "The Canine" was coming. "The Canine" is the guy, who brings his dog to school. Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba was bullying me around ever since I came to this school. I hated him, I wanted to punch his gut, but his "possy" Aburame Shino, or "The Big Beetle", and Rock Lee, or "Bushy Brow" gets in the way. Shino and Lee are always his backup crew, if Kiba gets hurt or even touched, Shino and Lee will beat their guts to little pieces.

"Nara!" He yelled. He calls people by their last name, just because he's the QB of the football team. Ugh, I hate it when he calls me that. "Where's your lunch money?" Kiba yelled again.

Lunch money? That's the stuff you probably should ask in Kindergarten. "Kiba, you know I don't give people my lunch money. I don't even have lunch money!" I lied.

"Hand it open," Kiba stuck out his hand. I had to give my 5 dollars to him. Kiba and Shino left with Lee still standing there.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you go with your crew?" I asked. Lee beat me up, but before he could kill me, Dean Tsunade came.

Well, I missed Physics for a meeting with me and the Dean of Discipline, Iruka. Then I had to miss orchestra for a detention. Finally I had more torture for my gym class.

* * *

Coach Kakashi is my gym teacher. I don't think he even should be a coach because he's so lazy. He reads this book. Ugh. I walked in gym class where I saw Choji. Only Choji. I went up to him. "Choji, where is everyone?" I asked.

"I don't know, everyone's gone!" He responded. I totally forgot. Today we meet in the South Gym, not the North Gym. Me and Choji ran to the South Gym where Coach Kakashi was waiting for us.

"Akimichi! Nara! F for today!" He yelled at us. F? He gave us an F? No one should give an F before an exam. Kakashi's weird.

I asked him, "Coach Kakashi, why did you give me an F on an exam day? I didn't even take it!"

"THERE IS NO EXAM!" He bellowed at me. Everyone stared at him in shock. No exam on the day before the last day of school? Kakashi's really weird.

"So we all get A's!" a girl named TenTen shouted out. TenTen is Neji's crush. She's a huge tomboy though. A black belt in Karate, and other Tomboy stuff. So Troublesome. She's only in my orchestra class. She plays the cello. That's the only girly thing she does.

"TenTen you get an F!" He bellowed at TenTen, "Tomorrow's our gym exam. You must get in the Northwest Gym at 5:00 A.M. Sharp!" We all left early.

I walked to the dorm with Sai and Choji. "What's with having the test tomorrow morning?" I asked them. They didn't listen. Sai was drawing and Choji was too busy stuffing potato Chips in his mouth. So Troublesome when they do that! "GUYS!" I roared.

"UH!" Sai looked at me, "Probably because it's a long test!" He was listening! So much for Sai being my friend!

When I was brushing my teeth with Sasuke (He's two rooms down from me), I asked him, "what do you think we'll do tomorrow?"

"Camping. Kakashi's always blabbing about camping everyday and every night. Either that or we'll have a pop quiz on the Icha-Icha Saga. Either one," Sasuke spit out his toothpaste, "It better be easy! I have a B- in that class!" I looked at him. "Sorry, I forgot you have an F in the class." The only one who has an A is Kiba. He'll probably ace the exam. I better do good to get my grade probably to a C. Maybe a C+.

I went to bed peacefully, except for Choji eating potato chips and Sai watching the "Anyone can Paint" Channel. How Troublesome. So I stayed awake the whole time. Soon Neji and Sasuke came in and we sort of had a party. Again too troublesome!

"Will you keep down the noise I'm trying to get ready for my gym exam!" Of course, they didn't listen. I looked down. Neji and Sasuke were checking out TenTen, and Neji's cousin Hinata, Sasuke's crush. Sai was drawing them in a bikini, go Sai! and Choji was eating chips. I finally went to sleep and had a dream where, Kiba was wetting his pants in front of the school. Hee hee!

_Sorry for the short chapter, I was sick for a week, then I had too much homework once I went back to school_

_Read and Review!_

_Thanks to everyone that reads my fics especially Tiny(dot)Coco(dot)Chan (My older sister)  
_


End file.
